


Just a Sample

by TimmyJaybird



Series: I've Got a Sweet Tooth for You [1]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Joker meant to make his return to the streets a real bang, but the mayor's absence from his planned dinner foils that plan- until he spots a rather delicious looking gentlemen with eyes almost as black as his big bad Bat's mask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Sample

**Author's Note:**

> I've been too tired and busy to really sit down and work on anything substantial, so I did this little bit over two days. Also felt like trying to incorporate Harley a little bit- though honestly, I'd rather see her with Ivy than with good old Mr. Jay :)
> 
> This may (or may not) end up leading to a series. Not sure yet.

His blood felt positively _alive_ inside him as his masked thugs held the doors open for him. The Joker sauntered into the restaurant, twirling his pocket watch, his green curls slicked back, his paint rather pristine for once. He was grinning, as always.

His target, that night, had been the mayor. See, he had made his way out of Arkham two weeks prior, and had been laying low- keeping quiet, getting his act together. He wanted to come back with a bang, lure his good old friend the big bad Bat out in _style_.

“I’m looking for our _lovely_ mayor,” he said, talking to the room, eyes scanning it. “Who wants to be a good little boy and tell me where he is?”

No one spoke, and a bouncing mess of blonde curls and tight black and red spandex rushed past him. Her voice was high, shrill and grating as she called out, “Just tell us where he is!”

“Hush Harley, daddy is talking,” he said, waving a hand at her. Silly thing, so in love with him that she shut up on command- this time. Shame he didn’t find more wonder in that painted mouth or between her perfect thighs. No, his attentions, his desires were elsewhere- with a little different _hardware_.

No one spoke up, until finally, a voice from the back- silky smooth and rather enticing.

“He’s not here.”

The Joker jerked his head to it, waved his hand at his thugs who went to rush towards the man who spoke, and walked over himself. He was well built- not overly large though, he had a slim look to his muscles, with dark hair he had brushed back, and nearly black eyes. Nice face though, and the Joker was sure nicer body below that black suit.

“Hello there beautiful,” he said, leaning a hip on the man’s table, ignoring the woman sitting across from him. “What do you mean he’s not here- he had reservations.”

“I heard he was ill,” the man said, reaching for his wine glass and- ah, taking a sip, the man did have balls it seemed! The Joker grinned- though he was upset he had lost his prize, he was determined to not let the night go to waste.

“What’s your name, _dar-ling_?”

“Bruce. Bruce Wayne.” He smiled- oh, the Joker was sure that smile made panties drop, and sipped at his wine more.

“Well, dear little Brucie- it seems my plans have suddenly changed.” He reached out, took the wine glass from his hand- fingers brushing for just a moment- and took a sip. It tasted expensive. “And I do believe that, ah, I might make use of you now.”

He snapped his fingers and one of his thugs appeared, hands clutching a shotgun.

“No one leaves,” he said, “while I’m gone.”

“But, boss, where are you going?”

“I’m taking Brucie here for a little private, ah, entertainment.” He grinned, felt heat in his belly. Yes, the man was just too gorgeous- he’d have to take a little taste. “While I’m gone, let Harley have her fun with these _fine_ folks.”

“Aw, really Puddin’?” Harley asked, having sauntered over to another table where she had been eyeing the couple. She was grinning. “But can’t I come with you?”

“Daddy has important business,” he said, gripping Bruce’s arm. The man stood up without being guided, and the Joker looked at the woman across from him. Brunette- thick, glossy curls and a glossed mouth. Not bad. “Come play with her, she looks like your type- just pretend her hair is red.”

Harley skipped over as the Joker led Bruce out of the large dinning room, down a narrow hallway, eyes darting around for somewhere to keep him. His only option seemed to be the bathroom, and with a shrug, he kicked the door opened and shoved the man inside, joining him.

“Those folks are lucky you’re here, Brucie,” he said, reaching up and loosening his tie. “See, I _hate_ when my plans get ruined before the fun. That makes me, ah, angr-y. But you,” he walked forward, long strides, pinning Bruce to the counter, the large spot between two sinks that the playboy could fit into easily, “you might just keep me from getting angry. You’re just too, ah, _pretty_ to pass up.”

He reached out, slipped his hand into Bruce’s hair and tugged him forward. He saw a glint in those eyes- something mischievous, the gears turning, but the man didn’t stiffen, didn’t protest, as the Joker placed a soft kiss to his jawline. In fact, the moment those lips touched his skin, Bruce seemed to melt just a little bit.

_Hmmm. Intriguing._

The Joker pressed him tighter to the counter, bodies pressing together just right. He grinned, nipped at Bruce’s earlobe, met no resistance against as he gave a soft ground of his hips.

“So, if I do what you want,” the playboy breathed suddenly, “will you let these people live?”

“Hmmmm, I suppose so,” the Joker mused, teeth nipping skin, “but I make no promises for those thugs of my silly Harley while we’re in here. When we’re done though, no deaths. On my honor- but you have to do whatever I ask, Brucie baby.”

Brucie swallowed, then gave a dazzling smile.

“Deal.”

The Joker grinned and closed in, kissing his mouth. It tasted like wine, a heavy sweetness, his lips soft and yielding. So different from what the Joker envisioned of his big bad Bat- typically that power, that raw chiseled strength and hardness was what got his rocks off-

But a change of pace was nice. Maybe Bruce was just what he needed.

Bruce’s tongue was twining with his as his hands roamed over the playboy, loosening his tie until it was open, pulling on buttons and letting his hands roam over that well sculpted chest. He pulled back as he tugged the man’s shirt open- stared openly at the muscle under taught skin.

“Like what you see?”

Bruce had leaned back, a cocky grin on his handsome face. The Joker laughed- ah, but this one was playful! He liked that.

“As a matter of fact, I do, sugar,” he said, licking his lips, before leaning forward and kissing that chest, lips closing over one nipple as his tongue traced it. The cocky smile left Bruce’s face and he groaned, tipping his head back. The Joker’s hand was slipping between them, between Bruce’s thighs to palm his cock through that cursed fabric. He was hard- the Joker was pleased to discover. _Very pleased._

The Joker opened his pants with one hand, the other wrapped around his waist, and pulled his cock free- thick and heavy in his hand, and he was sure throbbing with need. Bruce gave a soft cry as the Joker stroked him once- the assault was coming so fast that, if he had thought of possibly trying to deny the man at all, he was simply unable to think that quickly.

The Joker leaned back and watched Bruce’s handsome face contort in bliss as he stroked, his fist slick with Bruce’s excitement. The Joker reached down, idly palmed his own cock, contemplating releasing it, when the door to the bathroom suddenly burst open.

“Puuuuuddin’, what’s taking so long?”

Her voice grated him- her timing was, of course, impeccably awful. Growling, the Joker closed the small gap between him and Bruce, pressing their hips together.

“Harley! Didn’t I tell you to keep an eye on everything out there?”

“Yeah but-“

“No. Buts. _Get the fuck out!_ ” He glared, wanted to wrap his hands around her throat and strangle her in that moment- but then again, that was a common feeling. It was a shame she was fun alive- if she wasn’t, maybe he’d have some peace.

Harely pouted, and he sighed. “Go find someone to play with.”

“But none of them are as pretty as her.” She folded her arms under her breasts and sighed, and the Joker shifted his hips- causing Bruce to moan softly, reminding him he didn’t want to hold a casual conversation with the blonde now, of all times.

“I don’t care that none of them satisfy your obscene standards thanks to Ivy. Just go find one and leave me alone for a fucking minute.” Harley turned with a huff and opened the door, the Joker calling after her, “And don’t kill anyone!”

He turned, eyeing Bruce, who was watching him. “Women,” he said with a shrug, before he reached between them and grasped Bruce’s cock again, stroking him rather passionately. Bruce closed his eyes again, and the Joker took the opportunity to open his own pants and pull his cock out, stroking himself with his other hand.

He’d have liked to drag this out, to turn the playboy over and shove himself into his tight body- but the Joker knew it was only a matter of time before the cops did show up, before his window for a clean exit was gone. Besides, Harely would be restless in no time, and without him there to direct her, it was sure to be a disaster.

Growling and pressing his mouth to Bruce’s, he made a mental note to find the playboy again, when it was more convenient. Bruce let his mouth be completely violated by the Joker’s tongue, clutched onto him as his stomach tightened into slick, hot knots, as his balls ached and he knew he was so close that he couldn’t have stopped, even if he wanted to.

He came first, a cry into the Joker’s mouth, his body shuddering, and the Joker was following him, nipping at his lip and tongue, both his hands slick as he stroked them past their pleasure point.

Bruce felt numb. He slumped back as the Joker ran the sink next to him and rinsed his hands off, shaking the water and tucking himself away- grinning. When he touched Bruce to make him presentable, those hands were like ice- they jolted Bruce alive, his skin so hot he wished he could strip it off, be peeled open completely by the madman.

That wasn’t good. Not for him.

“It’s been fun, Brucie,” he said, grinning, pulling his scars along his cheeks. “And as much as I’d love to stay and explore the _oh-so_ many more ways I’m sure you could entertain me, I’d got people to do and things to see.” He winked, and then he was gone, bursting through the door to collect his thugs and Harley, to disappear into the night and utterly ravish the blonde girl for interrupting him- from behind he could just pretend she was Bruce, if he left the lights off. And she could pretend he had long, red hair, and a poisonous mouth. It was utterly _perfect_.

And Bruce was left to lean against the cold counter, to cling to it for dear life, wondering how the man had slipped under his skin. He’d planned to beat him into submission behind that bathroom door- instead he’d yielded, he’d moaned like a damn whore and given the Joker what he craved from Batman- what Bruce always denied behind that mask.


End file.
